Days of Boom: Chapter 37
Eleanor Clatter XXXVII The Last Bomb Everyone sat there, shocked at what the mirror showed. The mirror showed a camp with some children, teenagers, and adults. Everyone else looked devastated that the bomb was there, but I couldn't tell why it was that horrible for this place to blow up, when the happiest place on the planet was about to blow up. "This is not good. Not good at all," Dan mumbled to himself. He paced back and forth like he was trying to devise everything ahead of time. Joe and Swift both looked like they peed themselves when they saw the camp. They both had their hand covering their eyes, while Amber comforted Joe and I, unsure what to do, awkwardly patted Swift on the back. Even Amber's grandfather seemed panicked. "I know this is going to sound really mean and selfish, but why are we freaking out over the last bomb being there?" I pointed to the mirror, which was showing nothing now. They all looked like I asked Why deactivate the bomb? "No, El, that camp that you just saw is Camp Half-Blood, the camp where we all trained to protect ourselves from monsters. It's home for all of us." Swift explained. It was then I realized how angry I felt that there was a whole camp that could help me defend myself against monsters and I hadn't know about it my whole life. "Oh." I quietly said. I still didn't feel as sorry as I should have. But I still tried to cheer them up. "Well it's okay. We have twelve hours and if we think hard enough, we can figure out a way to get there quickly!" Joe quickly turned to John, Amber's grandad. "How fast can this ship fly?" He asked. "It got Hook from London to Neverland in a night! It will only take a couple of hours to reach Camp Half-Blood." John replied. "We need to get there quickly. In a matter of hours, my friends and family could end up dead." Nolan shouted. He looked like he wanted to jump over board and run all the way to the camp. A smile spread across John's face. He walked into the captain's quarters for a few minutes. When he returned we almost died laughing and Amber's face turned beat red. John was decked out in a head to toe Captain Jack Sparrow costume. He walked to the helm of the ship and stomped his foot on the deck. A dozen automatons swarmed the deck and John began barking orders in crazy pirate lingo. "What the...?" I asked looking at Amber. "My grandfather has always wanted to be the captain of his own pirate ship. He actually traced our linage back to Edward Teach, er Blackbeard. Did you was a son of Ares?" I shook my head. The old man waved his sword around and I couldn't stop smiling. The sails were unfurled, they weighed anchor and I could feel the ship rise and lurch forward. The ship sailed at an incredible speed. Joe said we were flying at the same speed as a commercial airplane. One by one, we passed the states: Georgia, the Carolina's, Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania (Nolan shouted something about his house, but we passed over before we could catch a glimpse) and New York. Within a few minutes we arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Looking over the side of the ship I was amazed. The place undeniably gave you the home feeling and seemed like such a great place to live in. But for some reason it was deserted. There was a sword-fighting arena, a climbing a wall that spit lava, a gigantic strawberry field and stuff like that. We jumped off the ship and started walking down the hill past a large pine tree. Amber joined us while John stayed behind with his ship. "I don't like it." Nolan said. "Where the heck is everybody?" I was asking the same question. The mirror had shown dozens of demigods running around this place now we didn't see anyone. Including the huge number of Burning Sun members that suddenly swarmed us. Within seconds, we were grabbed and kidnapped (again!). --Hermione Chase Category:Hermione Chase Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865